


Barry Starts an Anime Club

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, High School, Investigations, Manga & Anime, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Barry starts a new club at school and Joe investigates.





	Barry Starts an Anime Club

Joe West pulls up to the high school. Iris walks up to the passenger side door and opens it. After hopping in.

Joe: Where's Barry?

Iris: He's not coming.

Joe: Ok... You know "why" he's not coming?

Iris pulled down the mirror over head and checked her makeup.

Iris: Something about a cartoon club or something.

Joem raised an eyebrow.

Joe: Cartoon Club? This school doesn't have a cartoon club.

Iris smiled.

Iris: It does now.

Inside the school in a classroom.

Barry: This is the first ever anime club. I know it sounds like a crazy idea but trust me. It isnt. In fact this is going to be one of the coolest if not THE coolest club in our school's history. 

Other memebers: Yeah!

Barry: First thing we need to do is come up with an idea for our first project. I was thinking that since Dragon Ball Z is the most popular anime out there right now we should use that as the base.

Member 1: Good idea.

Member 2: No doubt with that Barry.

Barry: Maybe we should center a play around either the Frieza arc or the Cell games. But we'll need to come up with a script, costumes, stage equipment, and etc in any case...

Joe walks into the classroom.

Joe: Hey Bar...

He looks around at everyone in the room.

Joe: Ry...

Barry: Joe!

Barry walked quickly down an aisle. From there he signaled Joe to follow him outside.

Joe: Iris told me you started a cartoon club?

Barry rubbed his neck while looking around.

Barry: Its not a cartoon club. Its an Anime Club.

Joe shrugged while shaking his head.

Joe: What's the difference?

Barry let out an exasperated sigh.

Barry: Anime is a cartoon from Japan that's geared towards a mature audience while a cartoon is only for kids.

Joe: So it is a cartoon then?

Barry: Well... Yes and no...

Joe shook his head before asking.

Joe: What time you need me to pick you up?

Barry: About 2 hours from now.

Barry was about to walk back into the classroom when Joe called.

Joe: Hey Barry.

Barry: What's up?

Joe: When you said "geared towards a mature audience" you don't mean like adult X rated content right?

Barry: Oh uh... God no. I mean... yeah some stuff is but we don't include...

Joe turned around and started walking away fast.

Joe: 2 hours?

Barry: 2 hours.

Barry went back into the classroom.

Minutes later outside, Joe got into the car.

Iris: How do you like cartoon club?

Joe fake coughed.

Joe: Please. I aint gettin into that. All I know is for 2 hours Barry is MIA.

Joe pulled off without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the episode of The Flash where Barry loses his memory and Iris mentions Dragon Ball Z to help him remember his past.


End file.
